Nora and the Third Pokemon
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: Third in the Nora Stealthunter trilogy. After giving up cheatcodes, Nora has been seriously injured. It's up to Nigo and Ash's group to protect the universe from Neo, and to defeat Arceas. Please review! First in trilogy is Nora and the Rise of Missingno.
1. The World's Hackers

Ash, Dawn and Brock were on their way to the Sinnoh league championship. That's when Ash saw a familiar person running towards them.

It was Nigo, and he was crying. "Help me! Help me, please . . ."

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Nora's been hurt. She decided to give up cheatcodes after stealing Mew's powers, but a guy ran up, and made his Arceas attack her. She was bleeding very badly, and couldn't get up, some I needed your help!" Nigo started crying again.

Ash, Dawn and Brock looked at each other, all asking the same question "Mew's powers?" before Dawn turned back to Nigo.

"Where is she?" Dawn asked him.

"Over here." Nigo turned around, and opened a portal to another dimension, but actually, he made it just go to another part of this dimension.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock followed Nigo through, and after one step they were next to Nora. She was injured so badly, Ash started wondering if cheatcodes could save her or not.

"Nigo. You brought them." Nora smiled, a very un-Nora like thing to do.

"Nora!" Nigo saw she was bleeding even worse. "Help me!" he turned to Ash, Dawn and Brock.

A few minutes later, Nora was on Torterra's back, and had ridden all they way to the Pokemon center.

Nurse Joy ran outside. She quickly got Nora in a room, with multiple Chansey taking care of her. It made Nigo start crying again.

Once the Chansey left, Nigo ran inside. "Nora, I'm sorry!" he cried.

Nora looked at him. "You didn't do anything."

Nigo just sighed.

Nora turned to them. "When the Pokemon universe was created, many things happened. Let me explain them to you . . ."


	2. The Friend's Story

Nora turned to them. She had returned to her expressionless face. Seeing her friends worried, she assured them. "When I used cheat codes, I knew I was going to hurt. Don't worry about me."

Then Nora began to explain.

"When the first dimension was just created, there were three pokemon living in it. Two of immeasurable strength – the other very weak. The weakest pokemon was angry, so it created an army of itself, each with different attacks to use against the enemy.

The two strong pokemon were scared. Though stronger, they were faced with super-effective moves and outnumbered. Their names were Mew and Arceas. Arceas created this planet, and mew filled it with an army of pokemon. The third pokemon, seizing an opportunity, joined the pokemon army and was indistinguishable from the rest. Mew and Arceas gave up their search for it, and they went into hibernation."

Then Nurse Joy told Nora to be quiet. "Now, a man named Neo has captured Arceas, and is creating a whole new world for him to rule."

By then, Nora was gone, but Nigo and Ash knew what they needed to do. They needed to find Neo, and stop him.

Nigo was the first to speak. "Missingno thinks that Mt Coronet would be a great to look from. It's really tall. . ." Nigo's voice faded out.

Later, at Mt. Coronet, only Ash and Nigo were present. Ash had to ride on Gliscor and Nigo teleported there. Staraptor and Togekiss were not ready to carry people yet.

Ash was the first to spot something. "Look, Nigo, look at Iron island." There was a large fire there, and instead of trying to fly in smoke, Nigo teleported them straight into the flames, but made a shield.

That was when Ash got his first real look at Arceas. Also when they heard a voice from deep in Iron Island.

"Arceas, we can leave. I have found the plates – now we can create a new world when we arrive at spear pillar. Come, on Arceas!" then all the flames and the Arceas disappeared.

"We have to hurry!" Nigo yelled, teleporting them to spear pillar.

What they saw next was the start of the end of the world.


	3. The Story's Finish

Embers and ash fell from the many, blue fires on top of mount coronet. The only area not on fire was Spear Pillar – where Arceas was sitting, with Neo on his back.

Ash decided to get a better look at Neo – and it was like staring at Nigo. They were identical.

"Who are you?" Neo stared at Nigo.

"I'm Nigo. Now that we cleared up, stop this! If Arceas left, it would ruin the balance of space and time!" Nigo yelled.

"Stop or I'll make you stop myself!" Ash reached for his pokeballs. By now, the blue fires had grown, and spear pillar was bathed in a blue light.

"Ash. I need to tell you this. If anyone stops distracting him, he can utter one simple command to Arceas to kill us all. We can't give up. What would Nora say?"Nigo was serious. He had grown from since he was just a Missingno in a human body.

"Arceas, use Judgement!" Neo yelled, overhearing them.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Pikachu jumped up and hit the Judgement in midair. If he let up just a little bit, then Judgement would hit him full force.

"Go, Eevee! Use shadow ball!" Nigo decided to help out.

At the sight of Eevee, Arceas turned and glared at them. Thousands of years of agony, anger and a hunt for revenge were behind that glare. That was when they realized it; Eevee was the third Pokemon. It was also when Pikachu fell to the ground, and barely got up.

"Return, Eevee!" Nigo returned his Pokemon.

"Stop being an annoyance to my Arceas. Use Judgement!" Neo yelled. This time it was aimed at Ash, who was reaching for his pokeballs.

"Ash!" Nigo pushed him out of the way.

"My Pokeballs!" Ash was more worried about them. Nigo teleported them away.

"Where did you put them?" Ash stared at Nigo.

"Back in your PC. Watch out!" Arceas was using Judgement again.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Pikachu couldn't keep this up for long. Less than two seconds later, Pikachu gave in, and the full power of the attack that created the world hit him, and he fell over the edge of spear pillar.

With Neo's triumph, the blue fire died down. That is when he saw a Togekiss carrying a Pikachu fly over edge, above them, above Arceas, and above Neo. Ash and Nigo both whispered her name in astonishment as they saw the girl on it..

"Dawn?"


	4. The Hope's Loss

"I only brought Togekiss and Piplup. Sorry. I saw the fires on the new, and I rushed here." Dawn looked at them.

"Eevee, use Shadow ball!" Nigo needed to distract him.

"Arceas, use Judgement! Neo yelled back.

"Why do you want to destroy this world?" Dawn asked him.

He looked at them in the eye now."To get revenge for my sister, Nora, always being the strong one."

"Nora!" Nigo was amazed.

"Eevee!" Nigo returned the fainted Pokemon.

Then the fire returned, and Nigo looked straight at the fire, and collapsed. "Missingno. Remembering your life. The ghosts." Ash and Dawn looked at the fire, and in the fire they saw the ghosts of all the Pokemon Neo had killed cheering them on.

"Togekiss, use Air slash!" Dawn jumped off and told Togekiss, who flew an elegant circle around Arceas before attacking.

"Arceas, use ancient power!" Neo yelled back.

"Dodge it!" Dawn yelled. Togekiss managed to dodge them, each drawing it closer to the blue flames before they engulfed it.

"Togekiss!" Dawn stared in disbelief at the flames. Then it burst out through the crown on fire, blue streaks trailing it. It cringed with a severe burn. "Air Cutter!" Dawn yelled.

"Ancient Power!" Neo yelled. They hit each other, with dust, stone fragments and slices of air scarring Spear Pillar. (I like the name Spear Pillar) Togekiss was fainted at the end.

"Togekiss! Return. Go Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn sent out her second Pokemon.

"Judgment!" Piplup was downed in one hit.

"Who has more Pokemon?" Nigo yelled in Panic.

"Seviper, Poison Tail"

Ash looked over to see who put their Pokemon in battle. "Team rocket?"

"Do you think we want this world destroyed?" Jessy looked at them. James had already got the carnivine unstuck from his face.

"Carnivine use bite!" James yelled.

"Now to show the power of Fury swipes!" Meowth jumped at Arceas.

Arceas blew the Pokemon away with judgement. Meowth landed on James, and the other two were returned.

"Hello." Nora walked in the middle of the battle scene, completely calm. She had appeared from nowhere.

"Would you like some help?"

Everyone was silent.


	5. The Hope's Rebirth

"Nora!" Everyone yelled.

"Ash, Dawn . . . Nigo, everybody back off. This is a battle that I need to have alone. Come on Neo. I will send out my Pokemon first. Go, Lucario."

"Judgement!" Neo yelled.

"Get closer Lucario. . . Closer. . . Use Endure!" Lucario was within inches of Arceas' head.

"Use Close Combat!" Nora yelled.

"Use Judgement." Arceas was wounded, but Lucario fainted.

"Good job, Lucario. Thanks for letting me asses him. Come on out, Umbrey." Next up, Nora sent out her Umbreon. "Use Shadow ball!"

"Normal type Arceas!" It went right through Arceas to hit a column and make it crumble. "Use Judgement, fighting type!" It hit the shocked Umbreon, making it faint.

"Nice. You can do it, Quaza." Nora tried to intimidate Neo by sending out such a large Pokemon.

"I'm winning." Neo smiled.

"I still have three more Pokemon than you. Quaza, use draco meteor!" the sky turned dark, and meteors fell, perfectly aimed at Arceas, who reared in to shield Neo.

"Use Ancient Power!" It hit Rayquaza- a bigger target, and Rayquaza fainted, but it was obvious that Arceas was tired.

"Take a nice rest. Go, Shasta!" her yellow Luxray was sent out. "Use thunder!" with the cloudy sky it had perfect accuracy, and it left Neo charred, but still on Arceas.

"Earthquake! Now, Arceas!" It crumbled half of Spear pillar's towers and make Shasta faint. Nora knew that this must be a cheat code Pokemon.

"Return, Shasta. Char, use Blast burn!" It hit the weakened Arceas.

"Arceas, use Ancient Power while it recharges!" their strategy played out well – Nora had one poke ball left.

"Help us out Jade. Char, Return." Now Nora had a Pidgeot out. Use Brave bird!"

"Arceas, use Zen Headbutt!"

The Pokemon met in midair, then fell to the ground, standing up. After a few seconds of staring, Pidgeot fainted.

"That was your sixth Pokemon. I won." Neo smiled.

"No. I have one more left. Nigo." Nora looked at him

Nigo approached the Arceas. "Use Missingno, weakly." Nora frowned. Nigo touched Arceas, and it fainted.

"Goodbye Neo." Nora looked at the shocked man, and in the blue light they looked very similar.

There was a bright flash of light, and Neo was never seen again.


	6. The New Beginning

"Ash. Thank you for help. Dawn. Thank you for your logic. Thank you Nigo . . ." Nora paused for a moment. "Where's Brock?"

Dawn answered "He's next to the Pokemon center, staring at nurse joy."

"Thank him too. But, I was not supposed to meet you. Fate did not plan it that way. I don't know how we met – fate is a strange thing, I am going to turn this right. I'm leaving. Once I'm gone, no-one will have any memory of me in this world. I will just be a normal Pokemon trainer. Goodbye."

Nora turned to Nigo. "I am going to have to say goodbye to you, too. I'm so sorry. Without Missingno in the wild, many disturbances are happening. Goodbye, Nigo. Goodbye, Everyone. Goodbye."

Nora's last word to them rung in their ears before the flash of light that returned them to Twinleaf city, with their memories of their adventures gone like Nora.

Goodbye

FIN


	7. Epilogue

Nora knew there was something missing in her life. She realized that months ago. She knew what it was: Nigo.

Today she set mew free, with a deal that mew would bring Nigo- but not Missingno back.

\~

As Ash walked down the the street he didn't even notice the emotionless lady with white hair and the matching boy. Nora remembered, but she didn't look back. That was the last time they met.

. . .Goodbye. . .


End file.
